wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuragi Kurosawa
For the group of SIGNI, see Yuragi (Archetype). is one of the main characters of the selector infected WIXOSS -Re/verse- manga. Appearance Yuragi has long hair styled in ponytail and a ribbon made of a necktie (later revealed to be a gift from Machi). She usually wears her school uniform and a blazer. Personality She has a tomboyish personality and is very protective of Mako, often stalking her and checking her routine. She's also prone to take the wrong conclusions. To those who don't know her well, she appears as a bright girl with common sense, except to Mako and Itsuki who know her better. Her desire to protect Mako from everyone leads to her hunting other selectors and taking their LRIG after defeating them. It ultimately does more harm to everyone than anything else and in the end is more out of a selfish desire to make up for the loss of Machi, Mako's big sister and surrogate figure. Background Since childhood, Yuragi, Mako and Itsuki knew each other and were close friends. Mako's older sister, Machi Tsukishiro was a surrogate big sister for them and they looked up to her. She also volunteered in hospitals, where she visited sick children in order to cheer them up. In one of her visits she met a lonely disabled girl and befriended her, where the two would often play WIXOSS together. Unfortunately, one day Machi commited suicide. Before that, she said her goodbyes to a confused Yuragi and made her promise that she would always look after Mako. Machi's suicide took a heavy toll on her and she stopped visiting the disabled girl. In order to make up for her guilt upon Machi's death, Yuragi decided to keep her promise and protect Mako. Chronology selector infected WIXOSS -Re/verse- Yuragi and Mako are playing WIXOSS in class. The latter tells her about some rumors about selectors and how your wish will be granted. Yuragi suspects that Mako is acting strange lately and believes she is dating a boy. While stalking out Mako, a girl in wheelchair handed her an Alfou LRIG turning her into a Selector. She then is challenged by Wakaba to a Wixoss battle. Eventually, she finds out that the reason Mako was acting different is because she is a Selector as well, with a LRIG named Haity. Alfou later tells Yuragi that if she won three Wixoss battles her wish would come true, but it would backfire on her if she lost. Yuragi did not have any wish, feeling content with her life as it already was. Instead, she wants to find out Mako's wish, so that it would not backfire on her. Upon meeting a Selector named Himeru Kurenai, who takes a quick liking to Itsuki and seeing Mako's uncomfortable about it, Yuragi begins to suspect about Mako's wish, but doesn't have the heart to ask her about it. Later, Haity asks Yuragi if she already decided on her wish. When she replies that she hopes Mako's wish will come true, Haity mocks her and accuses Yuragi of not really caring about what Mako wishes and just wants to own her. Haity also confirms that Mako has feelings for Itsuki, prompting Yuragi to assume that's Mako's wish. Confused abuout the whole ordeal, Yuragi reminescences about her happy childhood with Mako and Itsuki and how she blames herself for Machi's suicide. Before dying, Machi made her promies that she would always look after Mako. Later, she has a talk with Itsuki about their childhood and Mako and he suddenly confesses that he has a crush on Yuragi. With this, Yuragi finds out that Mako's feelings are unrequited, but she realizes she doesn't care about it because she doesn't really care about Mako's happiness so much as wishes to own her. With that resolution in mind, Yuragi decides on her wish: that Mako's wish will never come true. Afterwards, she and Alfou started hunting other selectors and taking their LRIG after defeating them. Mako and Haity start suspecting of Yuragi's actions but before she could confront her about it, she's challenged by Aoba, who's now in Wakaba's body while the latter became her LRIG. Durng the battle, Aoba and Wakaba reveal the Selector system to them. Apparently, both girls used to be human and twin sisters. Also, they were in an incestuous relationship until they were discovered by their parents. Their wish was to become one themselves so they could be together forever. For this, they went through several cycles becoming Selectors and LRIGs all over again. Guilty about manipulating her, Alfou reveals to Yuragi the truth about the Selector system. Yuragi is angry that Alfou lied to her and throws her LRIG card away. Shortly after, she encounters Alfou's former LRIG, Bure. Bure tells her about Alfou's past as a lonely ill girl and her wish to be with Yuragi. She also tells her that she doesn't mind being in Alfou's human ill body, since Alfou was earnest about her love for Yuragi and never wished to hurt anyone. Guilty, Yuragi goes to the park to search for Alfou in the rain, but she's nowhere to be found. Alfou turns to be alright, having been picked by Mako. Yuragi visits Mako's house to get her back. While Mako receives Yuragi at her house, who came to retrieve Alfou; Alfou confronts Haity for lying to her about the truth of LRIGs. Haity calls her out for lying too and using a new power given to her by Mayu, she abducts Alfou, taking her away from her LRIG. Yuragi and Mako find Haity taking Alfou prisoner and Haity reveals her true intentions. She'll help Mako into becoming stronger, but she'll also make her distance herself from Yuragi, since she sees her as a poisonous influence to Mako. Yuragi agrees to fight against Haity, not just for Alfou's fate but for possession of Haity as well. The outcome is not revealed, but Yuragi and Mako are now determined not to fall for the Selector system. selector spread WIXOSS Ultimately, the girls who were turned into LRIGs were sent back to their original bodies, after Rūko Kominato's wish was fulfilled. Yuragi and Mako make a cameo appearance in the ending of selector spread WIXOSS Episode 12 in the same playground where Hanayo was with her friends. Relationship Alfou Yuragi is the master of Alfou. While Yuragi considers her a friend, Alfou gets extremely jealous of the attention she pays to Mako and wants to have Yuragi for herself. She also refuses to tell her about the truth of the Eternal Girl. It's revealed that Alfou used to be a human girl. A lonely and disabled rich kid, she was befriended by Yuragi as a child when the later came to volunteer in the hospital. After the suicide of Mako's sister, Yuragi stopped visiting and eventually forgot about the disabled girl. Feeling betrayed, Alfou became a selector herself. Her wish was to be with Yuragi forever. Mako Tsukishiro Mako is Yuragi's childhood friend. She's very protective of her, going so far as to stalk her and making a ruckus when she thought Mako was dating a boy in a café (when she was actually going to drink coffee with Haity instead). Mako considers her a close friend and is often worried about Yuragi's wellbeing. Even though Mako doesn't know about Yuragi's feelings for her, she's convinced that Yuragi's protectiveness is more out of a selfish desire to make up for the loss of Machi. Itsuki Mutou Itsuki is also Yuragi's childhood friend. He gets annoyed at Yuragi's stalking of Mako and often scolds her about her behaviour, but he cares about her. It's revealed that he has a crush on Yuragi, but she also finds out that Mako has a crush on Itsuki. Out of spite, she decides to date him in order to make Mako forget about him. However, Yuragi feels guilty about manipulating him for the sake of her feelings for Mako. Haity Haity dislikes Yuragi and wants to get rid of her, believing Yuragi to be a poisonous friend to Mako. Trivia *According to Itsuki, Yuragi treats everyone the same, with the exception of her close friends (Mako and Itsuki). Probably because of this, she forgot her meeting with the disabled girl (Alfou). Gallery Yuragi Mako hug.png Screen Shot 2016-02-22 at 8.38.54 PM.png Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Selector Category:Characters Category:Human